Ninjas Play Rough
by ContraryMaryBee
Summary: First up: Kakashi loves playing dirty and fucking rough. Thank goodness Naruto's on the same page. Second up: animal hindbrain sex pollen (ish) and Kakashi's feral canine teeth, Third: voyeur and public sex; and it continues. Some explicit slash, straight up smut, don't like don't read, review if you do! (just as a note, AO3 is better for this kind of good stuff [:)
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas Play Rough

Part One

Ninjas tend to fuck hard, fast, and usually without shame (unless it's deliberate). Life is just too damn short for the regular Joe, so they get what they want when they want it: why not? There's no room to be shy. They fuck hard, rough, and hungrily, and Naruto and Kakashi's sex life is no different. At least, that's what they thought. They liked it that way.

Naruto wailed, forced upright even though the cock in him demanded he bend over for it. A hand around his neck caught his air, made him fight for breathe and the fact that it was Kakashi forcing him to just fucking take it made his cock leak.

"Such a beautiful whore." Kakashi snarled around a moan, hips smacking loudly in the silence of his apartment.

Naruto couldn't form words, but he did awkwardly dance on the balls of his feet, grinding around on Kakashi's cock. He was stuck in a tight curve, nearly forced onto his toes by the force behind Kakashi's thrusts, and he felt like he was hung up, caught, tied to Kakashi. The man tightened his hold, and Naruto bent back even further, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Fuck." Kakashi panted, feeling orgasm pass by too close. He slipped out of Naruto's ass, fighting the urge to get right the fuck back in. Naruto flailed for him, shocked and bereaved.

Leaning in, Kakashi sucked wet kisses along Naruto's jaw, the hand on the boys throat coming up to forcibly open that whining mouth so he could lick into it. Naruto shuddered, groaning, eyes half lidded as his tongue came out to meet Kakashi's. A strong tan hand searched back, finding Kakashi's dripping cock and groping at it, hoping for more.

Kakashi humped forward, feeding at Naruto's mouth, and he walked Naruto over to his coffee table. Just a low slab of wood, it looked so much better with Naruto spread out over it, flushed skin dripping with sweat and sex.

"You want more, Naruto?" Kakashi shoved him down so the blonde had to tilt his hips out and open for Kakashi, and thrust back into the blonde, eyes locked on the puffy red entrance that ate so hungrily at him. Naruto's back undulated, his hands scrabbled at the table before locking on the edges, holding on for leverage.

"Yes, yes, more, please, sensei!" Naruto whimpered, head hanging down.

Kakashi bared his teeth at the name, that moniker that he blonde has labelled him with ever since the kid was twelve. It made him feel dirty, nasty, like a lecherous man taking advantage of a sweet innocent child. Sure, that could be arousing in the proper setting (ie. Naruto was most definitely _not_ a child any longer), but he wanted something else.

"Not sensei, no." Kakashi lowered himself so he could fuck in slowly, long, drawing pull outs coupled with a slamming in, balls wetly smacking against soft cheeks. "The other thing, call me the other thing." He grinned against a perfectly rounded ear, _excited_ despite himself, despite what _his_ sensei was going to do to him once he finally died.

Naruto cracked his eyes open and turned his head so Kakashi could see just a sliver of blue. A lewd smile crawled along his face, made immensely attractive when coupled with his flushed cheeks and open mouth. He looked fucked _out_.

"Sorry, daddy, I forgot." Naruto hummed, voice a bit broken from previous deep throating exercises. "Can you fuck me full, daddy?" a flash of white canines and Naruto squeezed down on the cock he hinged on, inhaling deeply at the same time Kakashi practically sobbed.

"Kami help me." Kakashi whispered, running a hand up to anchor onto the blonde shoulder to give him a real fucking.

The first thrust gained a surprisingly deep moan out of Naruto, who slumped onto the table and pressed his sweaty forehead into the wood. Good, Kakashi wanted the boy etched into its surface.

The second thrust made a deep, deep growl burst out of Kakashi, because Naruto jolted, whining uselessly into the wood, "Daddy, daddy, _now_ …"

And then Kakashi was moving, and growling, and saying filthy things between breaths. No, he didn't need to breathe, he was a machine built for fucking, for fucking _Naruto_.

"Haa- Naruto, such a good boy for me. My good boy." Naruto's foot came off the ground and knocked around Kakashi's ankle, an unspoken plea.

"So pretty, lying there, letting your good old man to have you. Do you like being taken, my sweet boy?" Kakashi's hair was hanging in his eyes, dripping sweat. It was getting harder to see straight, his hands were slipping in their hold on Naruto's sweaty hips.

Naruto was nodding, sighing and crying out as if the only thing he could feel and hear was Kakashi, the only thing he knew was Kakashi's cock and voice.

Feeling it crest up behind his eyes, powerful, terrible, and unstoppable, Kakashi leaned forward and gripped skin with teeth. He licked up the sweat dotting Naruto's sweet skin, snarling as he pounded in like an animal, fucking towards the finish line. He had a hand on Naruto's poor abused cock, swollen red and weeping with it.

Kakashi wrapped himself around his boy, his little boy, and flicked at the head of his cock.

"Maybe you should be my sweet girl instead." He hissed between hot breaths, leaving a wet trail between Naruto's ear and his slack mouth, "This little clit looks more like it should belong to a good girl."

Naruto gasped, coming instantly, screwing up tight around Kakashi and trembling like a horse ridden into the ground. He squealed, eyes rolling back and Kakashi took a vicious, savage pleasure in fucking in harder into that tightness.

"Kakashi, Daddy, _fuck_!" Naruto cried, tears squeezing out of his beautiful eyes even as Kakashi fucked in hard and stayed there, unloading as deep as he could.

Jerking and twitching against him, Kakashi didn't let up on his hold until he felt wrung out and the heat and wetness of Naruto's body became too much. When he slipped out, both Naruto and he hissed in pain, but the blonde stayed senseless and pleasure-numb, smiling into the wood. Kakashi collapsed, naked as the day he was born, memorizing with a spinning sharingan the other's slumped body. So fucking good. Kami-sama, _so fucking good_.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Animal hindbrain – animal teeth – Kakashi goes a little nuts

Kakashi was vaguely aware that something was wrong with him, but for some reason he didn't find it particularly alarming. If he was feeling a little hot, it was because the night was warmer than usual. Taking off his flak vest solved that issue. If he felt a little dizzy, light headed, he attributed it to the head injury he got tackling that missing nin away from his pups.

If he kept on thinking of his genin team as 'puppies' and 'his' even when they were hurtling towards adulthood with phenomenally better teachers than him, well…that was just his deeply buried instincts.

So, when they all bedded down for the night, Kakashi thought it was a particularly regular and appropriate thing to do to snatch Naruto – the most vulnerable one of his puppies, future mate and all that – and drench him in Hatake smell so that any other predator out here in the woods wouldn't dream of touching him.

The fact that Sakura and Sasuke's bug-eyed looks and Naruto's frozen form in his hold didn't alert him that something was wrong made it especially clear to his team that _something was wrong_.

"Uh, Sensei?" Naruto croaked from within his arms. Kakashi hummed, rubbing his chin and cheeks (darn the mask it's impeding his scenting) over the boy's. The longer Kakashi held onto Naruto the more the boy started to smell really good. And felt really warm, deliciously warm.

"Yes, Naruto?" he answered glibly, turning him around so Kakashi could embrace him more fully. Naruto squeaked when Kakashi put a hand on the back of his head, holding onto blonde hair, his scenting turning more aggressive.

"Well. At least he's still verbal." Sakura edged closer, green eyes thoughtful as they took in Kakashi's vest-less body. It was strange seeing the jounin so unhindered.

Kakashi eyed her dourly as she got closer to him and his mate. Puppy or not, she should know better. A low growl let her know that Kakashi wouldn't stand for his puppies interrupting him when he's busy. She froze, and backed away, and he hummed, pleased.

"Right. Nevermind." Sakura bit her lip, looking from the pleasantly rumbling Kakashi to the furiously blushing, helpless Naruto. "It might be a contaminant, like a weaker aphrodisiac. That would make the most sense, since we were travelling with a geisha troupe. Harmless, really, as a Hatake connected to Dog summons, he'll just be over affectionate with…well, " Sakura tried to contain her mirth, "anything he believes is his."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto mumbled, face pressed forcibly to Kakashi's chest, "Help!" his ears were bright red.

Sasuke smirked, "Kakashi looks pretty comfortable. I don't think he's going to let go any time soon."

Withholding her giggles, Sakura didn't look Kakashi in the eyes as she went about grabbing hers and Sasuke's bed rolls. This was an opportunity that none of them could refuse.

"We'll be a few minutes that way," she gestured over to the trees where a smirking Sasuke had already disappeared, "don't give Sensei cause to chase you, Naruto. We'll see you in the morning." She blushed, watching the way Kakashi gripped at Naruto so they sat on the ground near the fire, cuddled up together. Naruto gaped at her.

"Oh don't look so shocked, Naruto." Sakura waved goodbye, "this should take care of all that sexual tension between you two!" and she leaped away.

Naruto whimpered, face flushed red hot in embarrassment and nerves. When he wished for a time and a place to confess to Kakashi this was not what he was thinking! He squirmed, trying if nothing else to extract himself from strong as steel jounin arms.

Kakashi made a different noise then, seizing hold tighter and _grinding_.

Shocked breathless, Naruto submitted, blushing furiously. Oh no, oh dear, sensei was going to kill him when he woke from whatever fog he was drowning in. Happy when Naruto slumped against him, Kakashi pulled and twisted so he had a thigh between Naruto's legs and _oh dear god that was an erection_. A big erection. Pressed up together, lying in the dirt, Naruto gasped when this growling, grunting, sighing Kakashi reached forward and slipped hands up onto his bare skin.

Breaking a little bit inside when Kakashi bit his jaw through his mask, Naruto let his head fall back and moaned weakly, some small part of his brain still protesting even as the rest of him greedily accepted. Oh well, Naruto was never one to turn down something he wanted. Kakashi could figure this shit out in the morning, but for right _now_ , Naruto was getting his. Hips bumping and moving together, they sat in the dirty and humped each other messily and without aim. It was hot but it wasn't enough, especially when Naruto tried to buck but merely dug his head into the dirt – Kakashi wasn't allowing anything but what Kakashi wanted.

"How about we go over there, sensei?" Naruto asked, voice shaking despite his determination. "Over there where it's all comfy." Bed rolls were better for Naruto's back than tree roots and stones.

Rolling his head in Naruto's shoulder, Kakashi didn't seem to care. He was thudding forward in pushing thrusts, chest heaving and eye dark and heavy, hands large and forceful where they gripped him.

' _Think animal, you idiot brat.'_ Kurama told him, bored, as if he should already know. _'The other brat is instincts and gut feelings right now.'_

' _What?_ ' Naruto quivered when Kakashi ran his hands along his sides, large, long fingered hands that weren't shy in their touching. If Kurama was watching this, that's just embarrassing.

' _Of course I am brat, do you know how boring it is living in your chaste, pure, virgin little body?'_ Kurama barked a laugh, giving off the impression of leaning his head on his hand-paw.

' _D-don't you dare!_ ' Naruto panted into Kakashi's hair, thighs squeezing the solid leg between them. He was left with shadowing laughter, and Naruto couldn't really feel Kurama's presence anymore, but that didn't mean very much. The big fox could just be a voyeur from the distance. Kakashi bit down, and ground his hips again, practically holding Naruto up off the ground with his forearms alone.

"Ah!" the blonde twitched, shifting again. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, how about we go over there, to our, our nest. Our den?" He felt ridiculous, what did dogs like? Usually they'd fuck anywhere. Trying again, thinking animal-instincts, animal instincts, Naruto bared his neck and writhed his hips, hands coming up to grip at Kakashi's shock of rough hair. It was stiff and coarse, but it got Kakashi to loosen his hold, eye gone dazed and distracted by Naruto's lithe movements. Hah!

Naruto hummed, smiling in victory as he managed to turn over, letting his arms stretch out before him and climbing up onto his knees. Grunting a breath of air like it had been hit out of him, Kakashi put his forehead down to the middle of Naruto's back, rumbling something back at the boy. His hips moved against Naruto's bum, and the boy felt a funny combination of excited and nervous.

"Come on, sensei, come this way." Naruto crawled, thankful now that his teammates were elsewhere and not witnessing his shame.

Kakashi followed after though, practically glued to him. Naruto thought they might make a ridiculous sight, crawling on hands and knees, stuck together, both hard and pink cheeked.

His little love was quite needy, Kakashi thought distantly. The bedding was softer though on his knee caps, and the pup rolled back over for his perusal, seemingly pleased at the new location. Whatever pleased his mate pleased him. Wanting to taste his mate's teats, Kakashi got rid of the shirt as well as that bothersome mask too, inhaling deeply the scent of his aroused little mate. His mate was strong, but thin underneath his clothing, tanned and sweating. Kakashi put his palm on that trembling stomach, idle thoughts of mate and pups and swelling pregnancies mixing with the more dominant _touch him_.

Naruto's eyes widened when he was finally gifted with the sight of Kakashi's bare face, angular and long, with that scar treading history down his cheek. Twitching when Kakashi yawned his mouth to bite him, displaying those rows of canine incisors, large, ragged teeth that looked perfectly natural in his stupidly pretty face, Naruto moaned appreciatively when the man dug his fingertips into his hips and chewed marks into his skin.

"Such a good puppy." Kakashi rasped, words forming and spoken against pink nipples before he realized he could talk.

Right, hands with five fingers, cock with no knot, he was a man, and Naruto was a man. Almost. Oh well, his little mate had to be claimed before someone else rolled in and stole him away.

"Sensei!" Naruto whined spectacularly when the larger man wrapped a hand around his cock, and whined _louder_ when Kakashi put his own cock right beside his. Naruto stared, awed, when he looked down and saw the size of his sensei pressed up nice and hot next to his own. The fact that they both still had most of their pants on, and Kakashi had only stripped Naruto of his shirt and himself of his mask made it hotter somehow to Naruto. Like it was evidence that they couldn't wait.

Precome dotted Kakashi's cock, and a quick thumb swiped it over onto Naruto's, rubbing his rut-scent over the boy's own sex. Kakashi rumbled deep in his chest, rough teeth baring against the arch of Naruto's cheek. The boy was fighting between going pleasure dumb, closing his eyes and letting Kakashi have him and jolting forward, eyes plastered over Kakashi's face, trying, and failing, to thrust up and take what he wants. Kakashi was only going to give him what Kakashi fucking felt like giving him. His mate should understand that Kakashi was the provider here, Kakashi was alpha, would give him what he wanted. Naruto just needed to accept.

"I need, I need" Kakashi slurred, aware now of the difference between when he thought as a man and when he thought as…well, as if he were a dog, a stud, "I need more, Naruto, forgive me."

Kakashi held on to his sanity long enough to witness Naruto reach for him, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's thighs even with the obstruction of their pants, and heard that long drawn out " _Ka-ka-shi_ —" before everything crashed down again and worries and responsibilities became something for the morning.

Naruto was turned over before he could figure out he was moving. With his pants still on and his back a long line of sweaty tanned skin, Kakashi could be forgiven for growling in approval and possession. When Naruto stretched his arms out ahead of him, forehead pressed to bedding and knees parting ever so slightly, Kakashi felt a reward was necessary for his mate's beautiful picture of abject surrender.

So, he leaned forward and left small kisses all along a golden shoulder blade, reaching around to touch and fondle the blonde's cock. Eventually, Kakashi had forced Naruto into a strange position in order to lock their lips, and he kissed him with all the delicate gentility in the world. It was a sharp contrast to the way his angry cock pushed its way between Naruto's thighs, to throb there pleasantly pressed up tight next the boy's soft balls.

Naruto was making small happy noises, tongue engaged with Kakashi's and thighs trembling. Gathering up the precome dripping from both their cocks – an impressive amount actually – Kakashi brought one hand back to pet and massage at the boy's hole.

"A-ah! Are you?" Naruto whimpered, rolling his forehead around the bedding, no longer caring that small rocks or twigs were digging into his knees.

Kakashi growled in reply, massaging Naruto's hole without mercy, until it moved slick and open to him. His teeth bit into the perfect skin of his mate's neck, holding him still so the man could push a long, long finger passed the cute little hole's defenses.

Humping between Naruto's thighs, Kakashi made a dark and heavy noise around the flesh in his mouth, using his own knees to press Naruto's legs together, trapping his cock right there, prodding up next to Naruto's own.

"Oh my god!" Naruto panted, forcing his own twitching thighs together to really give Kakashi something to fuck into. It was so heavy, so hot and dark now in the dying firelight that Naruto nearly thought he was actually getting fucked by his teacher. The finger in his ass that now became two only reinforced it.

Kakashi hissed, twisting his fingers in his little mate, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his thrusts made deep, thudding slapping noises. What a good little mate, so fresh and tight, Kakashi nearly felt like he had two cocks, one between Naruto's thighs and one in his little asshole, prodding and moving to orchestrate the boy's noises.

He wouldn't fuck him here. Too dry. He had failed as a mate, his little love wasn't wet enough for him, Kakashi didn't deserve to knot him yet. But that didn't mean his sweet mate wouldn't be screaming his name.

"Fuck, oh my god, what are you even? What are you?" Naruto rambled, hips moving in sweaty circles, trying to get the pads of those dominating fingers to touch that spot, even though the stretch and pull and movement of something in him was more than enough stimulation.

Kakashi chewed a mark onto the meat of Naruto's shoulder, not stopping until Naruto panted a few sobs, pushing at his head to god-stop-Kakashi-please. Good. That's a good marking. It should last until Kakashi could put his seed in him. Thrusting heavily between the blonde's thighs, Kakashi's eyes rolled back as he finally truly felt what that beautiful tan skin was like, what that pink cock felt like. His fingers in Naruto's hole and his hand nudging and rubbing at the head of both their cocks, rubbing the length of Naruto's, Kakashi knew heaven and he wanted more.

"Th-a's-righ" Kakashi mumbled, snarling, tongue licking across the half-bloody fangs that still tasted like Naruto's brand new marking. Naruto was trembling, small flesh trembles that forced him down, to surrender, to capitulate and take everything Kakashi gave him without fail, pushed to the limits.

"Please, I need to, I'm going to come, s-sensei" Naruto took a risk and look back at his teacher. He clenched and nearly came at the sight, at Kakashi so out of his cool, hair swept, mask down, teeth oh god the teeth fanged and glorious, arms and hips pale crescents in the dying firelight. Naruto fooled himself into thinking that Kakashi was in him, that maybe even Kakashi had two cocks because just fingers couldn't feel this good.

"Ah-h-han" Naruto licked his lips, finally _coming_ against the pale hand holding his cock hostage. "K-a-kashi!"

Kakashi caught it, thudding his hips again one last time, fingers reaching deeper, voice deepening out in a low groan as he burst his load against the same hand. Kakashi hung his head low, sweat dripping off the ends of his hair onto Naruto's sweaty back to mingle and mate with the salt water there.

Drawing back, Kakashi noted that his cock was still producing, and aimed it over Naruto's tanned cheeks and stuffed hole. White fell and nearly sizzled on the hot flesh, drawing strangled moans from the boy, who couldn't seem to raise his head.

Heaving in air, chest expanding and oxygen doing strange tilting things to his eye-sight, Kakashi first licked a finger to taste their slicks mixed together. Naruto sort of suck into the bedding, lying still and weak against it, hair darkened into a deep orange, much like the embers nearby.

"Hmm" Kakashi leaned forward, putting his forehead to Naruto's surrendered back, watching as he rubbed his soiled hand around and in the relaxed, dark pink entrance of the boy. Naruto stilled as his sensei rubbed their seed together and on him, nose filled with the smell of it.

"I'm going to fill you with it, I promise you little love." Kakashi said against his back, tasting their scents again, and Naruto had enough energy to see those canines once more, brain barely understanding the sentence Kakashi had strung together before he fell into an exhausted sleep, filled with the dark of the night and the flash of white, white teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt fill: Kakashi fucking Naruto against the wall with his hand over his mouth (to keep in those noises), when- wait! An accidental voyeur (who gets a good view of that glistening muscled back and flexing ass) appears- Naruto notices and his eyes widen- too late, literal eye rolling orgasm and arching and back clawing. Accidental Voyeur is jealous.

Iruka didn't quite understand his feelings right now. He didn't know what he wanted.

The way that Kakashi was fucking Naruto was powerful, snapping thrusts that seemed to twist Naruto up from the inside and smooth him out all over again. Kakashi was tall too, holding Naruto up as if it was nothing, as if the boy (teenager, really) weighed nothing, pinned high up against the wall and pleading for it.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto rasped quietly, as if he had no air, "I can't, I can't-" can't handle it? Can't hold his orgasm off? Can't _breathe_?

That's what Iruka felt like, like he'd walked into an alternate dimension that made Naruto into this lithe, soft creature of wetness and sound and Kakashi into a hard wall of muscle and scars, shining pale in the moonlight. Hell, they weren't even in the privacy of their room, Iruka knew for certain that Naruto's apartment was several buildings away to the left, what made the two drop drawers in the quiet Konoha alleyways and, and, and _fuck_ like animals?!

Even thinking the word _fuck_ made Iruka blush and squirm, shocked to find himself breathing heavier and riveted by the sight.

A strangled gasp made Iruka blink through his daze, Kakashi had thrown his head back and shuffled Naruto lower, and so the boy seemed to hang there between solid muscle and brick wall, legs spread obscenely wide. His thrusts were hitting deeper, pulling beautiful noises out of the boy and clearly getting to Kakashi, because biceps were flexing and his back glistened in the blue light. Blue eyes were hazy, looking into the shadows where Iruka was hidden, and the teacher thanked every lucky star that Naruto hadn't seen him. Iruka couldn't see where the two were connected, but he could hear it.

Every flex of Kakashi's back, thrust of his perfect ass, half hidden by the jounin's sloppily shoved down pants, and a slick thud seemed to resonate in Iruka's gut. He half thought he imagined it, that meaty grind into a warm hole, a tight hole, by the way Kakashi was growling now, low vibrating growls that sounded in perfect counter point to Naruto's half slurred begs. They were fucking so hard, and it was a wonder to see Kakashi's strength, holding Naruto there and still filling him so _good_.

"Oh my god, please, I'm going to, right there, right- _There_ , Kakash—" silenced suddenly by a gloved hand, since the blonde was getting loud, Naruto started flailing a bit, his arms scrambling to hold onto something. He was going to come.

Iruka was shamed by the hardness in his pants, but holy, holy _fuck_ , this was hot and heavy, and Iruka had never had sexual relations like it. A hand wavered, travelling to his crotch without bidding and the first brush of fingers made him bite his lip, eyes glued to the scene. He was a slow lover, a gentle one, and he wondered, darkly, hidden in the shadows and not feeling like himself, if Naruto would scream into his hand like that, or if Kakashi would tremble that way if Iruka was his hole. Maybe he was jealous of the way that Kakashi fucked his student, his sixteen year old student like it was his last day on earth, like Naruto as there just for him, like with every thrust of his cock he took more and more of the blonde for himself.

Before he could slip away unnoticed, honestly, it was a shock that Kakashi hadn't noticed him yet but Iruka figured he wouldn't pay attention to anything except the way Naruto was coming around his cock, milking him like that, Iruka realized that the haze in Naruto's eyes was growing incredulous, confused, with realization filtering in.

But even Naruto couldn't deny the power of his own orgasm, Iruka felt blown back by the boys wail even though Kakashi had a strong hand across his mouth, practically suffocating him. Naruto jackknifed, clawing at Kakashi, shaking and drawing Kakashi's orgasm alongside his own. Iruka noted, somewhat numb but overly sensitive – his fingertips on his cock were frozen because he was sure if he moved he'd come right then and there – that Hatake Kakashi bit down when he came, moaning through tan flesh his release, coming so much that it gushed when he kept thrusting, falling to the dirty alleyway floor.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto gasped with his first breath after orgasm, still twitching and trembling around Kakashi, clenching fists into Kakashi's hair. His mouth was wet, red, and tempting, and his _voice,_ breathing around ecstasy like that, Iruka would never forget.

Iruka shunshined out of there before he could be identified by Hatake Kakashi as a voyeur, hoping futilely that Naruto would forget it forget it please, because he never would. Three minutes later Iruka banged into his empty home, locked his door and fell to his knees, his cock already out and weeping. He thrust up into his hand, sucking in air through his teeth and coming right there at his front door, wishing desperately that he could be the kind of man to fuck like _that_ in an alleyway.


End file.
